La Flor de la Luna
by La que no debe ser nombrada
Summary: Un día Hitoka Yachi descubre que el desganado Tsukishima Kei se quedaba a entrenar por su cuenta en otro gimnasio. Apoderada por el entusiasmo silente de su compañero decide ayudarlo y hacerle compañía en sus prácticas aún en contra de su voluntad. El acercamiento va llevando a un dulce romance colegial. TsukiYachi.
1. I - Floreciendo

_¡Hola amigos! Tal vez me odien por empezar esto sin terminar lo que ya tengo pendiente, pero esta idea se me vino en mente hace tanto tiempo, la teoricé y analicé y he aquí: El primer TsukiYachi que escribo._

Disfruten! :D

* * *

 **Aviso legal:** Los personajes y la historia de Haikyuu pertenecen a Furudate-sensei. Ya lo saben.

 **Título:** La flor de la Luna.

 **Capítulo 1:** Floreciendo.

En el gimnasio del club de voleibol todavía se escuchaban chirridos de zapatos y pelotazos, se oían fuertes risas que de vez en cuando se alternaban con fuertes gritos ya sea de victoria o de regaños. Cualquiera que pasara por ahí se preguntaría "¡cómo es que aquellos seres aguantan seguir practicando a esta hora?"

Lo cierto es que ya eran las 7 y media de la tarde y algunos integrantes aún estaban allí en plena práctica, entre ellos estaba Hitoka Yachi que, al darse cuenta de la hora, se sobresaltó instantáneamente sintiendo una gran preocupación innecesaria por la cena de aquella noche. Miró a Hinata con una expresión triste y torpe, toda sonrojada por tener que dejarlo, lo alcanzo justo en el momento en que iba a lanzar la pelota al aire, le explicó, se excusó y le pidió que cerrara el gimnasio cuando acabasen.

Él amablemente asintió con una sonrisa amplia que refrescó a la joven mánager.

— ¡Es una promesa! —exclamó mientras se apresuraba a dejar el salón. Saludó a todos balanceando las manos mientras trotaba hacia el exterior, con cierta picardía inocente que siempre se hallaba en su característica simpleza.

En seguida se dirigió con prisa hacia la sala del club a buscar sus pertenencias para luego correr a toda velocidad para su casa. En el preciso instante en que abrió la puerta y dio unos pasos dentro del salón, se encontró a Tsukishima cerrando los últimos botones de su camisa blanca en frente de su casillero, quien inadvertido por su presencia ni siquiera había girado hacia ella.

Quedó helada por unos segundos, reacción que incluso fue inentendible para su propia razón; No supo que hacer por unos eternos miserables segundos: "¿O fueron décadas?" pensó distraídamente mientras ejecutaba un intento por salir presurosa sin ser descubierta; terminó cerrando la puerta por uno de sus pies y aquello le produjo, más que dolor, un susto tremendo, obligándola a soltar un chillido mientras sentía que su cara empezaba a arder y a ruborizarse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Tsukishima luego de haber semi-abierto la puerta. Miró alternadamente hacia el pie de Hitoka y luego a su cara, observó su rubor, su expresión vergonzosa y aquel ligero temblor que no podía controlar. Suspiró con una una media sonrisa burlona, con aire de superioridad.

Él abrió la puerta por completa –que Hitoka interpretó correctamente como que iría a pasar por allí-. Ella se alejó unos pasos y miraba el suelo mientras su compañero largiducho pasaba a su lado. Se quedó un instante así sin saber qué hace hasta que por fin recordó el asunto que tanto le apresuraba, sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño con determinación como reproche a sí misma por tales boberías que acababa de hacer.

Una vez en su casa, después de haber cenado y platicado con su madre durante un momento, se dispuso a acostarse en la cama. Y como si se tratase de un recuerdo lejano importante se le vino a la mente el momento en que Tsukishima cruzó a su lado; se estremeció al acordarse.

"¿Desde cuándo Tsukishima-kun se queda hasta tan tarde?" se preguntó divagándose en su mente, como si no tuviera nada más en qué pensar.

— ¡Bah! —se dijo al recordar todo el patético espectáculo que hizo.

Hasta podía imaginarse al rubio burlarse mientras decía "patético" por su persona. Se enfadó consigo misma por unos instantes y sin darse cuenta infló los cachetes con enojo como si se regañara ella sola.

Su sueño había sido tan malo como su patética actuación: Al parecer su cerebro no tenía nada mejor que mostrarle que aquella escena. Se le hizo eterno mientras sentía que estaba en frente de la puerta de nuevo, esta vez iban sucediendo escenas diferentes: Miraba a Tsukishima a la cara y este se reía, ella se enfada y le daba un leve golpe en el pecho como reproche, sintió que llevaba ese mismo puchero que acaba de hacer… Y se sentía extraña… "¿Qué?" pensaba mientras estaba observando como Tsukishima le acompañaba con una tierna risa.

"¿Acabo de pensar en una tierna risa?" pensó exaltada. Su corazón de pronto empezó a latirle con tal rapidez que sentía que iría a salírsele. Respiró hondo mientras trataba de recuperar su pulso hasta que abrió los ojos y se despertó de golpe, todavía confundida, extraña, observando a su alrededor tratando de constatar que efectivamente estaba en su habitación y que aquello era un sueño.

Pero no pensaba en el sueño, tuvo un momento de simple tranquilidad sin recordar por qué se había impresionado tanto. Miró de nuevo su reloj y se volvió a acostar al saber que aún era temprano.

...

— ¡Hola Yachi-san! —exclamó Hinata con su habitual enérgico saludo. Iba ya vestido con ropas deportivas. Ella se preguntó fugazmente por qué estaría recorriendo en vez de practicando cuando él amaba practicar tan temprano.

— Buenos días —respondió con una sonrisa sincera—. Estás tan alegre como siempre.

— ¿Cómo no estarlo? —preguntó tan directamente como siempre lo hacía—. Si iremos a empezar el torneo de nuevo ¡Estoy que ardo!

— Guarda un poco de tu energía para las prácticas —solo se limitó a decir, ambos reían mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el salón de club.

Hinata se separó de Hitoka cuando estaban en el pabellón del salón dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio. Ella continuó su camino, cuando llegó a la sala del club miró la puerta un instante... Un instante en donde recordó aquel sueño tan extraño. Se sonrojó estúpidamente y se cubrió con sus manos tratando de evitar que se le viera –aunque claramente no había nadie. Tocó la puerta y entró al no recibir respuesta pensando que estaría vacía.

Cuando entró a la sala se encontró con el rubio. Estaba sentado con sus auriculares puestos, cruzaba sus piernas de modo que talón estaba encima de su rodilla opuesta y sobre su muslo tenía recostado un ligero libro que parecía ser muy entretenido a sus ojos, pues no quitaba la vista de aquellas hojas. Yachi se quedó mirándolo aún un poco sonrosada.

Se acercó con pasos lentos y torpes hasta quedarse en frente de él. Cuando él se supo interrumpido levantó la vista, la observó y chasqueando la lengua deslizó sus auriculares hacia atrás dejándolos alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Hoy también te quedarás a entrenar hasta tarde? —preguntó sincera arrepintiéndose segundos después, sintiéndose torpe por haber asumido algo que de lo que ni estaba segura. Tsukishima enarcó una ceja sin entender emitiendo un leve "¿eehh?" que le cayó como si se tratase de un balde de agua fría.

Ella tragó saliva tímida.

— No lo sé, no me gusta tanto —dijo secamente volviendo a mirar su libro como si ya no notara la presencia de la chica.

— Si te quedas —gimió con paciencia y energía. Se sintió Hinata por un segundo—. Solo dime y yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Dicho esto, se giró sin detenerse a observar su expresión, caminó presurosa sin escuchar su respuesta en un intento por salvaguardar la poca dignidad que sentía que aún le quedaba temiendo una respuesta negativa o una burla por su parte. Una vez que salió se recostó por la puesta y suspiró pesadamente dejando salir todos sus malos sentimientos y su vergüenza que le pesaban.

Sintió como perdía el equilibrio cuando abrían la puerta de soporte. Giró su cabeza y miró a Tsukishima sosteniendo su libro en su mano opuesta a lo alto mientras la miraba fijamente. Caminó sin decir nada y le dio la espalda cuando se detuvo en seco y replicó sin mirarla: — No deberías ofrecerte si vas a arrepentirte al segundo. Y continuó su camino al gimnasio sin darle a Yachi la oportunidad de decir nada... Aunque si hubiera esperado respuesta probablemente ella no sabría responder nada tampoco.

Mientras más pensaba más se preguntaba por qué había preguntado aquello y el porqué de su comportamiento tan fofo. También se preguntó si en realidad el rubio mentía sobre ello y efectivamente se quedaba a practicar todas las tardes de forma independiente. Se sabía por de más que a Tsukishima no le gustaba entrenar tanto, entonces la idea de que se quedara para practicar y ayudar al equipo le llenaba de una extraña emoción que no podía ni entender ni explicar

A la tarde, cuando ayudaba a Hinata y a Kageyama en su entrenamiento habitual, se le cruzó la idea tonta de que debería preguntarles a ellos para ver si efectivamente sabían algo.

"¿o es algo que solo yo desconozco?"

— Hinata… Kageyama-kun —dijo en el preciso instante en que les pasaba unas toallas limpias, ambos se giraron en un instante y mientras se secaban el sudor ella continuó: — ¿Saben ustedes si Tsukishima-kun se queda entrenando también hasta tarde?

— ¿Te das cuenta de que hablamos de Tsukishima? —preguntó Hinata divertido, aunque totalmente sincero.

— La verdad que no me lo he cruzado —respondió Kageyama más reservado.

"Debe ser que solo lo encontré ayer por casualidad"

Sin embargo cuando se encontraba cargando las botellas, abriendo y cerrando la canilla, observando el agua, escuchando el sonido del agua cargarse y sintiéndose extraña de pronto se le cruzó una idea incluso más alocada. ¿Y si se atrevía a ir a mirar en el gimnasio del club de basquetbol?

Es cierto que sus probabilidades eran bajas, pero podría estar ahí "entrenando" dado que el club ya no lo utiliza hasta tarde.

Inconscientemente se encontró en la puerta del gym, observando tal cual una entrometida acosadora desvergonzada. Se sorprendió cuando sintió un gran ruido viniendo de la puerta, efectivamente había sido un balonazo que había salido desviado seguramente.

Entonces lo vio: La figura de Tsukishima se veía imponente a contraluz. Su pelo se balanceó ligeramente al sentir el viento. Hitoka no supo si se sentía desgraciada o afortunada al observar aquella persona en ese instante.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

Si llegaste hasta acá te digo que me pone muy feliz que hayas terminado de leer el cap.

Si no te gustó algo no te quedes con las ganas ¡cuéntamelo!


	2. El deseo de Hitoka

**¡Buenas! Pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto, estaba de finales. Ahora que ya terminé de rendir tb me puse a editar el capítulo para que quedara bien.. Espero que les guste**

 **Aviso Legal:** Haikyuu y los personajes son propiedad de Furudate-sensei.

 **Título:** La flor de la Luna

 **Capítulo 2:** El deseo de Hitoka.

La figura de Tsukishima debajo del umbral se sostenía imponente, fuerte y regio. Llevaba una remera blanca que se balanceaba suavemente al son del viento de la misma manera que su pelo lo hacía, como si bailasen para ella. Sujetaba con una de sus manos la manija de la puerta mientras que con el brazo contrario sostenía su pelota contra su cuerpo. Yachi lo observó con una mezcla de emoción y desconcierto, un tanto feliz, ilusionada pero con mucha confusión; como si se tratase de las dos caras de una moneda.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y alegar nada, él empezó a hablar:

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Yachi-san? —preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica que más que amabilidad denotaba un tanto su disgusto por la intromisión.

Hitoka volvió a situarse en su realidad al escuchar la pregunta, se le erizó la piel de una manera tan estremecedora que se llevó los brazos abrazándose de manera automática. Bajó la cabeza sonrojada después de descubrirse tan feliz (y confundida) por encontrarlo, un tanto avergonzada de sus pensamientos. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Kei carraspeó con fuerza obligándola a levantar la mirada de nuevo.

\- Yo… solo —titubeó por unos instantes y aún indecisa continuó: —Yo… pasé y vi que estaba abierto… pasé y… —arrastraba las palabras con torpeza mientras movía las manos nerviosamente en todas las direcciones sin siquiera pensar en algo creíble para decir y una vez vencida lanzó un suspiro bien hondo como si se tratara de un ritual habitual suyo para deshacerse de los males.

Tsuskishima, una vez que escuchó el suspiro de la chica, comprendió que ella efectivamente había estado allí buscándole y que no se le ocurría siquiera una mentira mal fingida para simular sus actos. Sin saber como sentirse ante ello solo se limitó a recostarse por el marco de la puerta y sin pensar cambiaba la pelota de una mano a otra como si se tratara de un pequeño juego. Yachi observó aquel juego con gracia mientras sus mejillas volvían a su color natural, tranquilizándose por un momento.

\- ¿Estabas practicando solo, Tsukishima-kun? —El rubio dejó quieta la pelota en una mano de repente, Yachi se angustió al ver el cambio de actitud, pero sin ponerse nerviosa ya.

\- Sí —respondió tajante mirando el balón en vez de mirarla a ella— ¿Y qué con eso? —agregó después desafiante. Yachi poco a poco empezó a incomodarse al ver como su compañero le respondía cada vez con más rudeza.

\- ¡Yo...! —vociferó con fuerza, Tsukishima abrió los ojos como platos recomponiéndose con una sonrisa de lado en seguida, ella continuó a pesar de saber que más tarde probablemente lo lamentaría— Si quieres puedo ayudarte así como suelo ayudar a Hinata y Kageyama-kun. ¡Esta mañana te lo dije!

\- No quiero —respondió el rubio sin siquiera pensarlo. Empezó a caminar adentrándose al gimnasio dejando a Yachi atrás, quien para sorpresa suya (y de la misma Hitoka) empezó a seguirlo hasta el fondo de la cancha. Una vez quietos observó a un costado un banco con las cosas de Kei, del otro lado de la cancha vio seis botellas ubicadas, algunas caídas y otras paradas Al azar—¿Quieres dejar de seguirme, acosadora?

Yachi se acaloró en un instante, dio un salto de la impresión y sintió hasta sus orejas teñirse en un rojo intenso en un segundo. El rubio ladeó la cabeza lanzándole, con esos ojos dorados, una mirada jocosa con una sonrisa de lado del mismo aspecto, un tanto siniestro a los ojos de la chica.

\- Yo… no… —quiso decir tapándose la cara tratando de ocultar su rubor.

\- Ve a ayudarlos a ellos —le interrumpió Tsukishima de golpe con una mirada filosa, se dio la vuelta y picó su pelota—. Yo estoy bien aquí solo, no quiero tu ayuda.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero ayudarte! —respondió Yachi con el tono más alto del que quiso. Kei la miró impasible por un momento haciendo que ella se retractara por un momento, pero al segundo volvió a replicar con el tono más bajo, como si fuera una niña pequeña susurrando un deseo desinteresado: —Yo quiero ayudarte.

Se produjo por un instante una batalla con las miradas: Ambos la sostenían, pero Yachi lo hacía con más intensidad, totalmente segura, todavía conservaba cierto rubor que solo acentuaba su mirada; Tsukishima, en cambio, iba vacilando a medida pasaban los segundos, como si fuera incapaz de sostener la mirada por más tiempo.

Ella no era despistada ni tonta: Era totalmente consciente de que la mirada de Tsukishima se iba apagando poco a poco y también observaba como pese a todo seguía con la pelea. Sin embargo, ella también dudaba, y aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si era totalmente evidente o no su duda, seguía con ello. "Claro que Tsukishima-kun no es tonto, también debe darse cuenta de que estoy dudando" pensaba e un instante. Mientras seguía pensando escuchó un sonoro chasquido que le distrajo: Era él quien había bajado la cabeza.

Sin embargo, ella no se sentía victoriosa del todo. Tsukishima se encontraba mirando el piso frustrado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te hace querer eso? —preguntó el rubio al fin rompiendo el triunfal silencio de Hitoka —. He dicho que no necesito tu ayuda pero aún así insistes. ¿Por qué de repente quieres molestarme?

Yachi suspiró exaltada.

\- Yo no quiero molestarte —respondió con un ligero temblor en sus labios, aún así sonrió con las pocas ganas que le quedaron. Iba a acercarse a él pero se detuvo a pensar en un momento. Se quedó en silencio: su mente también lo traicionaba en ese momento; pensó luego _"¿Por qué estoy haciendo todo esto?"_ Intranquila no obtuvo respuesta a ninguna pregunta.

\- Entonces sigue entrenando con el rey y el enano como siempre.

\- Yo... Solo quería ayudarte —susurró mirando el piso. Hitoka levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Mecánicamente se inclinó sobre su cadera en un gesto de reverencia un tanto prolongado: —Perdona por las molestias, Tsukishima-kun

Se repuso y caminó presurosa hasta la puerta como pudo. Se sentía totalmente vencida y vacía (aunque no se entendía tanto ni siquiera quiso pensar más), sentía que sus pasos eran pesados y temblorosos; en sus adentros sentía una opresión bastante incómoda en el pecho que en el momento atribuyó al sentimiento de culpa. Repetía una y otra vez en su mente _"¿Por qué de repente quieres molestarme?"_ y hasta pensó que iría a lagrimear si no se contenía.

Tsukishima suspiró profundamente, un suspiro que Yachi había escuchado pero pese a aquel llamado no se detuvo.

\- Está bien, vamos a practicar.

Yachi se quedó debajo del umbral y levantó la cabeza mirando hacia la nada sorprendida, dio una media vuelta para mirar a Tsukishima –quien aún tenía cara desganada- y este levantó los hombros con un gesto de resignación con un esbozo de sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca. Él caminó luego hacia una de las bancas, tomó una toalla y una botella de ella, se puso la mochila y caminó hacia donde estaba Yachi quien observó todo sin decir una palabra, es más, sin entender nada aún.

\- Empezando por hoy cierra el gimnasio por mí —le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras levantaba la mano. Yachi se ruborizó al ver su mano y justo cuando estaba por tocarlo Tsukishima sonrió—. Aquí está la llave para que lo cierres. Lo llevas a la sala de maestros por favor.

\- ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Yachi ruborizada mientras Tsukishima ya no ocultaba su risa.

\- ¿No es que tanto querías ayudarme? —Él agarró la mano de Hitoka y puso las llaves en su mano e hizo que cerrara el puño para que no dejara caer las llaves—. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Yachi-san!

Y diciendo esto, el rubio pasó por el umbral y se alejó de a poco del gimnasio mientras se llevaba a la boca varias veces la botella. Yachi se quedó mirándolo hasta que su figura se desvaneció. Bajo luego la mirada, observó la mano que sostenía la llave, sentía como si tuviera aún la calidez del chico con gafas y se llevó la otra mano encima de manera refleja con una sonrisa relajada en el rostro..

* * *

 **Quiero disculparme por hacerlo tan corto, encima tardé mucho, lo siento :'(**

 **Y me disculpo si hay errores, actualmente estoy sin computadora y edité esto con el celular, prometo arreglarlo cuando pueda.**

 **Si les gustó espero sus comentarios n.n Gracias por sus RR para el cap pasado, estuve tan feliz al leerlos 😍**


End file.
